


Birds of a Feather

by Chianine



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Crack, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chianine/pseuds/Chianine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky find the Trash Party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds of a Feather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lauralot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauralot/gifts), [bofurrific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofurrific/gifts), [Asidian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asidian/gifts), [trashpseud (fallbekind)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallbekind/gifts).



> I've gifted this to a few authors, but really, this is for everyone that calls themselves a trashbaby, whether you read, write, prompt or comment. Or even just lurk.
> 
> Here is the song Steve hears when he walks into the room:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=arojUkmift8

On their way home one day, Steve and Bucky pass a large house with the words “Captain America Fandom, Come Inside” written on the front of it. This was strange indeed. Neither of them had any idea what a fandom was, but since it was his name and the invitation was plain, Steve decided to take a look. Bucky was slightly apprehensive, but followed anyway.

The house was full of rooms that also had labels on the doors. The first one they opened said “kidfic.” Sitting on the floor were ten-year-old Steve and Bucky, eating ice cream cones. Little Bucky leaned over and took a huge bite of little Steve's ice cream.

“Hey you big lunk! You got your own.”

“Oh come off it, Stevie. You know I'll buy you another one.”

“Aww! That's really cute,” Steve said, smiling. “This place is great! Now you can see all the things you've forgotten about yourself.”

Another door said “Post CA:WS, Avengers Tower.” In this room, Bucky was walking back and forth between various Avengers, getting hugs while everyone sang kumbaya. Tony Stark didn't seem to have any problem with Bucky murdering his parents.

“Nobody's mad at me?”

“Don't get your hopes up, Buck,” Steve frowned. “This seems like a lotta wishful thinking.”

Next, a door said “pining.” Inside, Steve was making out with Peggy on one side of the room while Bucky laid on the floor, wailing Steve's name pitifully while he draped Steve's uniform over his face and masturbated. Next to him, Steve saw Bucky turn bright red.

“I'm guessing you don't want to watch any more of this,” Steve said, then closed the door.

Down the hall, Steve saw the words “adventurefic.” Inside explosions were going off everywhere, winged monsters swarmed the skies, all while Steve flung his shield at the them furiously and Bucky covered him with his rifle.

“Now this is more like it!”

“You want to be attacked?” Bucky asked.

“Well, no, but I mean, at least you're not laying on the floor crying.”

“What the heck is sex pollen, fuck or die?” Bucky asked, reading another label. Steve shrugged and then opened the door. He immediately shut it closed.

“Okay, that never happened,” he said. “I can promise you that. And after seeing that, I'm not even going to ask what tentacle sex means.”

Another label read “omegaverse.” That sounded harmless enough. Inside, Bucky was sitting in a rocking chair nursing a baby. Steve couldn't help laughing.

“When did that happen, Steve?” Bucky looked on in horror.

“I was going to ask you that!”

“I've had enough of this place. Let's get out of here.”

“Okay,” Steve said, shaking his head. As they walked to the front door, Steve could smell smoke. “What's that?” Steve said, sniffing.

“I honestly don't want to know.”

“Well we can't just leave this house to burn down!” Steve followed his nose down a long dark hallway with no doors on either sides. From inside a room at end of the hall he could hear shouts and loud music. The smoke was pouring out from under the door that was labeled “HYDRA Trash Party.”

“I don't think this is going to be good.” Bucky's voice was trembling.

The door was ajar and Steve carefully pushed it open. What he saw inside was wore than anything he could have imagined. The floor was soaked with urine, blood, and semen. Piles of rotting garbage lined the floor, mixing with the smell of Axe Body Spray, which he recognized from Rumlow back before Steve hated him. In the middle of the room a naked man in a party hat was spinning a flaming lab coat around in the air. Rumlow was there in all his glory, naked below the waist and shoving his cock violently down the Winter Soldier's throat while Alexander Pierce fucked him from behind. Steve saw himself tied up in the corner, crying Bucky's name as Rollins drank cheap vodka and stung him with a stun baton, warning him not to close his eyes.

“Steve? What's going on in there?”

Steve stepped back to shield Bucky from the sight. “Bucky don't look! Just go and wait for me outside,” Steve said, gritting his jaw. He stepped in the room and shouted, “What is going on in here! What is wrong with you people? Just look at this insanity!”

Everyone stopped and looked around themselves like they couldn't understand what the problem was. Rollins burped in reply.

“Fuck you, bro!” Rumlow said, pointing his finger at Steve's chest. “No kink-shaming allowed!”


End file.
